Unattainable Love?
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: She fell in love with her own drawing, the boy of her dreams with his perfect everything. After a wish from a shooting star, she finally gets to see him flesh and blood. But, do wishes really come true? And can they survive the complications? SasuIno AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fine fine fine! I do not own Naruto, its affiliates, or whatever stuff that is concerned with Naruto, except for this plot.

**A/N: Here I am, coming out with a new AU story when I should be studying for the quarterly exams, and finishing up my other stories. Sorry, but the little plot monsters won't leave me alone.**

**Based on a drawing made by my best friend Michelle, and my good friend Jasmine.**

**I dedicate this to **_**Drunksonic**_**, since she is one of my favorite SasuIno authors. So Drunksonic, hope you like it.**

**Unattainable Before My Very Eyes (Prologue)**

* * *

The sun was setting, so the sky was bathed in orange, illuminating the entire hill on which Yamanaka Ino was sketching.

Ino was so absorbed with her work, failing to acknowledge the sun's goodbye, until she saw that she was no longer seeing her drawing clearly. Her bright cerulean eyes widened when the handsome face with black hair and onyx eyes and the irresistable smirk she was coloring slowly became dark.

She looked towards the east, and confirmed that the sun was indeed starting to set. She quickly stood up, her platinum blonde hair covering her eyes. She packed up her things, not even bothering to shake the grass off her clothes. She was about to head home, yet when the stars took over the sky, she sat right back down, holding her large sketch pad in her arms. She stared in awe at the stars. Such beauty, fleeting yet forever lasting. Her thoughts soon disappeared when she saw a shooting star before her eyes.

She closed her eyes and her mouth murmured her one wish. Not that she believed in this stuff, it was just relaxing.

"I wish, that my drawing would actually come to life."

After those words were uttered, she quickly went home, fearing her mother's wrath.

* * *

"Ino, un. Wake up." Ughn. Why couldn't Deidara just leave her be? He was supposed to be in Iwa, studying, not in Konoha, ruining her sleep. Wait a minute. Deidara?! Her eyes quickly opened after that, and immediately hugged her older brother.

"Deidara! You aren't supposed to come home in two more years! Oh my gosh, does mom know about this?!" She was already talking really fast, but Deidara just watched with an amused look. Finally, he chuckled when Ino had to pause for breath.

"Now, now Ino. You can go all happy go lucky on me when you're back from school. And since school starts at seven…" He pointed to the round blue wall clock, which clearly read 6:45 am. Ino squealed and fell off the bed from surprise. Deidara stood there, laughing his ass off.

"Not funny, Dei." And with that, Ino went to rushing around the house, trying to be on time for school.

* * *

She arrived ten minutes late, and after getting reprimanded by the principal Tsunade, she headed into homeroom, where her teacher was a silver-haired, masked perverted man, Hatake Kakashi.

"Good morning, Mr. Hatake." She said, blushing.

"Good morning, Miss Yamanaka. Thank you for attending class." Kakashi replied with a creased eye. Ino realized he was smiling under the mask. She immediately took a seat between Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, her two guy best friends.

"Sorry for being late guys. Deidara woke me up late." She whispered. Chouji nodded, but Shikamaru's face was questioning. "Didn't you say he wasn't supposed to come until next year?"

"I don't know why he was there, but I didn't have time to ask." Ino replied while taking out her sketch pad and continuing the drawing she was finishing yesterday of that boy. Chouji nudged her with his elbow. "Say, Ino, we're going skate boarding later, wanna come?" He asked while smiling. Before Ino had anytime to reply, someone else entered the room.

"Excuse me, is this homeroom 206?" Everyone looked towards the new bass voice. When Ino saw who it was, her jaw dropped. She looked at her drawing then at the new boy. Kakashi, who had been reading an orange book, immediately stood up and hid his book. He cleared his throat and motioned to the new boy.

"Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke, our new transfer student."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but my mom might kill me if she finds me in front of the computer! Tell me any suggestions guys, I'm open to it.**


	2. Marble n Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to.

**A/N: **Uh huh… I made grammatical mistakes in my first chapter but I immediately fixed it. Thanks again to the people who reviewed, I seriously love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2: He Was Cold Marble and She was Flesh and Blood**

The new boy, Uchiha Sasuke earned staring fan girls immediately as soon as he entered, and glares from various males. He shrugged it off, he was used to this stuff. With his brother being the lead singer of the famous band "Akatsuki," he was used to the attention. He knew females only wanted him because of his looks and claim to fame. But his part time job as the band's album cover artist didn't hit with the ladies. Not that he really cared.

Now he was stuck in a new school since his grades had been slipping from the stress of being expected to be as successful as Itachi, and his mom had helped him. He really needed to thank his mom.

His careful roaming eyes searched the class for people with a different reaction. Hell, he wanted real friends, not fakes who hung on to every word he said just because Itachi was in the hottest band today.

Ah, there were some interesting people: A blonde boy who wasn't paying attention to him, but was talking to a fat kid behind him; a pink-haired?! girl who was completely staring at him… okay, freaky…; a guy asleep; and a blonde girl who was not staring at him dreamily, but staring at him like she couldn't believe he existed, in a weird way… eh, probably thought he was Itachi. After looking at this collection of the only interesting people in his opinion, his homeroom adviser cleared his throat.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, you might already know. As you are not familiar with the campus, I will assign you a guide around the school. He or she must have the same classes as you. May I borrow your schedule?" Sasuke handed him the slip of paper, and Kakashi scanned it. "So, who has Biology, Chemistry, Art, Lunch, Health, and Gym?" Nobody raised their hands, and some girls sighed disappointedly. Kakashi sighed too. "Alright, who has four of the same classes as Sasuke?" Two hands raised up. "Ah, Naruto and Ino, please stand up." Said students obeyed. Ah, so their names were Naruto and Ino, Sasuke thought. Mental note to self. "Naruto, Ino, what classes do you have the same as Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, and motioned to Naruto first.

"I've got Biology, Chemistry, Lunch, Health, and Gym. But I've got World History instead of Art." He said in that cheerful voice of his. Then Naruto sat down.

"How about you Ino?" The blonde girl swallowed nervously, as Sasuke had noticed.

"Aah, I have Biology, Art, Lunch, Health, Gym, and Study Period instead of Chemistry." She sat down after that.

"So Sasuke, these two will be your guides for two weeks, or until you don't get lost here. Only Naruto during Chemistry and Ino during Art."

Ino was internally panicking. Damn it, all her best drawings in art class was all about him! Then she remembered a few drawings she had, meaningless abstracts made during Algebra when Naruto was babbling beside her.

She shrugged, almost relaxing, when Kakashi said, "Sasuke, sit behind Miss Yamanaka."

Shit.

And the fact that Naruto almost screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw her open sketch pad did not help one bit.

"OMIGOD INO! ISN'T THAT… mmlllhhhmmm" Naruto was stopped by the choking stronghold of Ino. Everyone turned to stare at them, high school freshmen still acting like kids. Tsk.

When Ino saw that everyone was looking, she smiled apologetically while sending a threat through her eyes at Naruto, who nodded his head in understanding. The other students kept murmuring "idiot" yet she paid no heed, and bonked Naruto's head as a last warning.

Sasuke looked amused as he took his seat, and murmured "feisty" under his breath when he saw Naruto rubbing his head.

After the morning announcements, they all proceeded to go to their respective classes, yet Naruto pulled Ino behind.

"Ino, in case you don't remember, we have to show the Uchiha guy around the school!" He practically screamed. Ino inwardly groaned. Well, duh! How could she forget?! Although she did hope that Naruto would.

"I'll just say something to Chouji…" she said, backing away from Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at Ino.

"I never knew you were a coward, Ino. Oh well, I guess I'll tell Sasuke what I saw this morning…" He soon stopped short when Ino faced him with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Don't even go there. If you think I'm a coward, guess again." Then she crossed her arms and leaned against the door (although she didn't notice) while glaring daggers at Naruto. At that precise moment, the door opened and she almost fell straight to the floor if it weren't for the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, who caught her safely.

"Hey miss, you alright?" He asked. Ino couldn't do anything but turn red as a tomato. When she finally regained her senses, she immediately resumed proper posture when she stood up. She tucked her bangs behind her ear, while smiling nervously at Sasuke.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'm Yamanaka Ino, and this is Uzumaki Naruto. We're your…uh… tour guides." The nervousness between Sasuke and Ino was completely oblivious to Naruto.

"Well, now that introductions have been made, we'll be late for Biology if we don't hurry!" He said, walking towards Biology class. Ino followed a few steps behind, but stopped when she noticed Sasuke wasn't following. She turned her head and put one hand on her hips.

"Yo Sasuke, you coming or not?" Sasuke nodded and caught up to them.

In Biology, they arrived just in time. Their teacher was a beautiful woman named Yuuhi Kurenai. She immediately gave a bright smile to Ino and Naruto and another for Sasuke.

"Good morning. Are you Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, you may sit beside Haruno Sakura over there. Naruto, Ino, proceed to your seats." Ino took a seat beside a friend of hers, Inuzuka Kiba, who is one of her skateboarding buddies. Naruto took a seat beside Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl whom Naruto just couldn't figure out.

"Alright class, today we're dissecting frogs." Several girls almost gagged at that, but Ino just shrugged.

"Why did they take Bio when dissecting is actually one of the requirements?" Kiba whispered to her while grinning.

"Got that right, Kiba." Ino mirrored the grin, and they began discussing tips on how to land perfectly after a rail glide in skateboarding.

Naruto himself was clueless. Although he was happy that Hinata wasn't one of the ultra squeamish girls, he was just baffled by the girl's behavior. Whenever she was with Kiba or Shino, her two best buds, she was totally fun, but when she was with him, she would just blush and stutter. Weird. Then he remembered something.

"Oh shucks, I forgot my homework!" He groaned, Kurenai was a strict one when it came to that. He looked at Hinata when she tapped him on the back.

"Ah, I'll let you… c-copy… if you want…" Naruto smiled, but responded in a way that made Hinata admire the boy beside her.

"No thanks, Hinata. I can't do that. Besides, it's my fault. I wouldn't want this on your conscience." Then he winked at her, making her turn redder than Ino during the incident ten minutes ago.

"That's r-really n-nice of you…" Hinata said while furiously fighting her blush. However, it was a losing battle when Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. The girl, Sakura was a major Akatsuki fan, and wouldn't stop asking questions. This is how their conversation went.

--

Saku: Oh my gosh! You're Uchiha Sasuke aren't you?! Itachi's little brother?!

Sasu: Yeah…

Saku: -squeal- Can you get me an autographed poster of their band?! Of Konan, Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and… (gets a far-out look in her eyes)

Sasu: Uh… (gets freaked out)

Saku: And make it out to Haruno Sakura… please!

Sasu: Uh yeah, I'll see what I can do… (pretends to study)

--

During the dissecting, one frog was given to two pairs, so they had to share. It was pretty much uneventful except for Kin, Tayuya, and Karin's fainting, while the others were trying to hold their gagging. Ino lifted up the frog by the leg.

"Uh… ma'am… what's this part again?" She asked, pointing to a bone in the frog's body. The girls who saw went "uurgghh" but Ino and Hinata and Sakura, aside from looking slightly green, were fine. Sasuke was impressed, Ino was totally unsqueamish.

After filling out their activity sheets, Kiba and Ino were totally lost to the world, still discussing about Tony Hawk. And Sasuke was having a new respect for that Ino girl.

* * *

**A/N: The longest I have ever done in a chapter so far… what happens in lunch is next… I really hope you guys like it...**

**Author Replies:**

**bb - well, here's the next chappie -Lol-**

**pixieface Lust - I really like your suggestions, I'll try to put 'em in the fic :)**

**fruitpunch12345**** - well, here's the update :)**

**inoblueyes2 - Yup, Ino is kind of a tomboy, she's totally addicted to skateboarding, and she's a certified artist**

**Lamanth - I really don't want to spoil the suspense, but you'll find out the answers soon enough... :)**

**Drunksonic -Yes, it's for you! Hope you like this...**

So yeah... reviews are totally loved :)


	3. Ino's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: Well, I'm not dead, and I'm back in the biz after being on hiatus for a month. I have been so very busy with school, Taekwondo training, and my social life that I only have time to review stories. Hope this chapter makes up for the month I was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ino's POV**

Right after the bell rang Kiba and I hurriedly cleaned our area, and submitted the finished activity sheets to Miss Yuuhi. We went outside together, and while we were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke, we just kept talking.

"Hey Ino, thanks for letting me copy the information from your paper." Hah, you really didn't think Kiba actually did the sheets on his own, right? I mean, come on, he's one of the bestest friends one could ever ask for and I love him to death, but he's got huge points in the laziness department. That's why he's really happy that Bio always has partner activities. I wasn't going to voice this out loud though, so I just winked at him.

"No prob, just reward me with a few great moves next month in Suna, 'kay?" Kiba cheered. "You bet man! I am so psyched and waiting for the Skateboard Competition next month! I can see all the headlines right now, 'Konoha Team 12 trumps the Sand Siblings!'" Kiba said proudly.

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch, Dog boy." Naruto said, surprising Kiba and me. He grinned. "Gotcha." I playfully pushed him, and grinned back.

"Oh come on, Na-Ru-To. You know we definitely own the match!" Kiba said. I laughed. "Don't be so sure Kiba. I heard that Gaara guy, you know, the one with the tattoo on his forehead?" They nodded their heads. "I heard that he's perfected the Triple Flip." (A/N: I have no idea if there is such a thing in skateboarding.) Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Whoa. That is seriously wicked!" Kiba snorted. "Yeah right, he probably made up that rumor so he could scare us." I pursed my lips before speaking. "Maybe, maybe not. You remember Temari, that girl who beat Shikamaru?" Kiba and Naruto both grimaced. That memory was pretty bad for all of us. "She's Gaara's oldest sister." This time, it was Kiba's jaw that dropped.

"NO WAY! _The_ Temari of the Sand?! The girl who exhibited the perfect kick flip? HER?!" I swear, Kiba looked so surprised, I thought his eyes would pop out from his sockets on springs. …Ew… gross mental images.

"Hi guys. Are we going to class or what?" I turned around, it was Sasuke. "Or are you gonna gossip until the cows come home?" Kiba replied, "Nope, just until the cows die." I shook my head.

"Sasuke's right. We can't be late for Art, it's Sasuke's first day. And you two," I pointed at both of them, "better run to Chemistry or Asuma-sensei will kill you." Kiba and Naruto took off after that, bumping into Tenten and Neji in their hurry. I giggled, then turned to Sasuke.

"Well, come on Sasuke. I guarantee that you are gonna love it there!" I suppressed the laugh threatening to erupt. Oh yes, he is just gonna love it with Gai-sensei there.

"So uh… are you an artist?" Sasuke asked while we were walking. I smiled,

"Yup! Well, I'm not that good. I only took it up two years ago, in recommendation of my ex-boyfriend, Takari Sai. But even though we broke up, I still love art." I said clearly, not showing any sign of hurt or sting whatsoever.

"Oh. What do you specialize in?" Sasuke asked, curious this time.

"Well, I specialize in human emotions." At Sasuke's surprised look, I grinned. "Yeah, I focused on that ever since we broke up, 'cause it's the only thing Sai's weak at. And you?"

Sasuke smiled. "I specialize in abstract paintings, and I love blending complementary colors." But before Sasuke could continue, I spoke and interrupted him.

"Sooo… you're the one who designed this?" I fished out a CD from the small pouch that was draped across my body, and showed it to him. Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock. I swear, that face he was making was even funnier than Kiba's face earlier.

"How'd you know???" I laughed. "Well, since your brother's in Akatsuki, and you're an artist, it clicked. I mean, the rock music and RnB hits go with Abstracts and you said you specialize in it, well… why would you pay for an artist when you already have one right in front of you?" I finished, grinning.

Sasuke was speechless. "Wow." Was the only thing he muttered, impressed. When I saw the look in his eyes, I shook my head, and pointed to my temple.

"Nah, Shikamaru always taught me to use my coconut shell." And I laughed. Before we knew it, we were in front of the Art Room. As soon as I opened the door, Gai-sensei greeted us – well, Sasuke only. I seriously pity the poor boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I welcome you to the youthful world of paintings, wonderful creativity, and blooming passion. Welcome to the youthfully wonderful World of Art!" His bowl cut, thick eyebrows and ultra-jovial personality scaring Sasuke a bit, I noticed.

"Hi Gai-sensei." I said, trying not to laugh stupidly at the expression on Sasuke's face. That was the face of all the newbies who entered this class after hearing Gai-sensei's speech. Including me of course, no matter how much I wanted to deny.

"Hello, Ino-chan!" Gai greeted in his loud, booming voice and blinding smile. Then he turned to look at us. "You may sit beside Ino on the third table. Please, make yourself comfortable and your drawing materials are ready over there. Enjoy letting your youthful spirits flow!" And with a thumbs up and showing his blinding smile, Gai-sensei left us alone, Sasuke wide-eyed and me laughing my ass off. Just then, someone tapped me on the back.

"Hello Miss Beautiful. Would you like to sit with me at my, I mean our table?" I automatically froze. I turned around, and there he was- Takari Sai, my ex-boyfriend, tall, dark, and handsome as always. It surprised me how he didn't appeal to me anymore like he once did.

"Hello Sai." I replied, voice measured and even. "I'm afraid I can't join you at YOUR table." I said, emphasize on the your. "I'm afraid I am joining Sasuke." And gave him the cold shoulder and walked over to where Sasuke was, head underneath the table, looking for a white colored pencil that he dropped. And he hit his head in the process. I giggled and picked up the pencil which rolled in front of me. I handed it to him, "Ya know, you should watch where you're going." Sasuke laughed nervously, "Yeah, thanks."

I really hoped I had seen the other pair of dark onyx orbs that was staring at Sasuke with so much hate.

* * *

Lyn: Hope you R and R guys! Love you all!


End file.
